


Staking His Claim

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark!Harry, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painful Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is unsure but allows Harry to stake his claim just the same.</p>
<p>Written originally for the group Hentai_contest<br/>Age Disparity Disclaimer: Scorpius is 16 in this story making Harry 42</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking His Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains a Cross gen relationship with a wide age gap. Its rather dark and is a slash pairing as well. Heed all warnings in the tags and Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks and hope you enjoy the read. :D

“I’m going to make you _mine_.”

Those words are spoken by the most powerful wizard Scorpius has ever met. He’s always been in awe of Harry Potter. After all, the man’s in all the history books plus his best mate’s father to boot. Albus’ dad has always intimidated poor Scorpius. Perhaps because he’s a Malfoy and their family name is pretty much circa non grata in the Wizarding world. In fact, he knows how lucky he is that Harry chose him.

That’s why Scorpius doesn’t pay heed to those damning words. Instead he arches upward into Harry’s touch. Harry’s fingers are gently running their course down Scorpius’ spine and sending chills across the boy’s pale skin. Those same fingers aren’t gentle as they descend, probing roughly, almost forcefully into Scorpius’ naked arse.

Scorpius gasps at the unexpected intrusion of those greedy fingers. They work their way in and out of his opening, two maybe three at a time, stretching him open in an almost obscene manner. Scorpius bites down upon his lip to keep from crying out because he’s unsure. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to feel. After all, Scorpius is only sixteen years old. He’s never done this before but naively he trusts Harry, whether he should or not becomes irrelevant.

“Look at that beautiful boy cunt.” Harry says as he pulls Scorpius’ cheeks apart to admire his handiwork. 

Scorpius can feel how much his hole has loosened, he only hopes it’s enough because he’s caught a glimpse of Harry’s cock while undressing and its girth has him scared although he refuses to admit it.

Harry’s hand comes down hard against Scorpius’ backside a few times. This time Scorpius can’t help but yelp aloud at the brutal action. Harry’s laughter at his expense has him quivering with embarrassment. His bottom feels hot from the slaps but Harry’s lips upon the reddened skin are like a soothing balm. The kisses are moist and Scorpius relaxes beneath Harry’s touch, once again trusting and compliant.

The rough pad of Harry’s tongue circles his opening, dipping slowly in and out with moist even strokes. It’s a strange yet pleasurable feeling for Scorpius and he can’t help but moan appreciatively as Harry laves attention onto his now wet hole.

“That’s it, moan like a good little whore…” Harry commands.

Scorpius balks at the use of such a dirty name but holds back his disdain. Instead, allowing Harry to continue tongue fucking him. He moans wantonly, his body reacting to the immense pleasure he’s feeling. He’s so relaxed that it barely registers when Harry stops. It only takes a moment for Scorpius to recognize the loss; he turns his head to look over his shoulder.

Harry is coating his cock with lube, his fist moving over his hard shaft. Scorpius is having second thoughts about this but doesn’t dare say no now. He can feel his fear rising as Harry presses against his opening. It burns… It stings… It hurts worse than anything he’s ever experienced… and Scorpius can feel the unbidden tears slide down his face. 

“Oh yeah… such a nice tight boy cunt.”

Harry takes no heed of Scorpius’ discomfort, instead he pushes in deep; each thrust rougher than the last. Harry’s cock opens him wide, barely fitting without a good amount of force. Harry tells him to relax, to take it all and soon Scorpius is. Harry’s balls slap against his bottom as he slams in and out of Scorpius’ inexperienced body. The repeated bumps against his prostate are the only thing making it bearable.

Scorpius is equal parts relieved and disgusted when Harry finally comes inside of him. It leaks down his thigh as Harry pulls out and whispers what a good whore he was. Scorpius is confused by the experience. He’d expected to feel loved not used. Harry’s gentle kisses only partially soothe his feelings but still Scorpius feels closer to Harry than anyone.

And one thing is quite certain… Scorpius now _belongs_ to Harry.


End file.
